


That's a "yes" - Jean x Reader (Request)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: This short story was a request and my first Jean x Reader fic.





	That's a "yes" - Jean x Reader (Request)

"I thought about asking her out, but she is never alone..." Jean was saying

You were sitting in the mess hall with your friends Marco and Jean.

Jean was talking about Mikasa... Again. Marco and you were just listening to him.

"I don't know why she is always with that stupid Jaeger... What has he that I don't?" Jean asked

You placed a hand under your chin and sighed.

"Self-esteem maybe? I don't think he tortures his friend talking about the same girl over and over!" You said rolling your eyes.

"(Name)..." Marco was about to say something, but Jean cut him off.

"I torture you? What are you talking about?" He asked, looking at you.

"Nothing, I'm out of here. See you later Marco" You said clearly ignoring Jean while standing up from your seat and walked away.

"Later (Name)!" Marco wave you goodbye.

"What's her problem?" Jean asked Marco looking at you and then back at him.

"You really don't know, Jean?" Marco asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"Know what?" Jean frowned

"Nothing. It's not my place to tell you. But you should talk to her" Marco sighed and shook his head.

Jean looked at Marco with wide eyes. He had no clue about what was going on.

"Ok.. I'll go talk to her. See you later pal" He said standing up and following you.

"Bye!... Good luck" Marco said, whispering the last part.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jean founded you outside, sitting under a big tree.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" He asked standing beside you.

"Sure" You shrugged and look away.

"So... Why are you mad at me?" He asked after sitting in front of you.

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired of seeing you drool over Mikasa" You said still not looking at him

"Ok... Sorry, I didn't know that me talking about her bothered you so much..." He said scratching the back of his head

"I really don't understand why you are so obsessed with her!" You said, raising your arms in the air.

"She is amazing, I get it, but you are amazing too! You should be with someone who appreciates you! Someone that can see how great and talented you are! And..." Your voice changed in a whispered when you realized what you were saying. You blushed madly and covered your face with the palm of your hands.

Jean looked at you, shocked.

"You think I'm amazing?" he asked in a lower voice.

You shook your head no, without taking your hands off your face.

"And Great? And... Talented?" He asked, still supersede.

You kept shaking your head without uncovering your face. Jean pulled your hands away, forcing you to face him.

"(Name)?"

"What..?" You asked, still blushing.

He was still holding your hands in his.

"You like me?" Jean asked quietly. A small smirk on his lips.

"Huh?" You tried to avoid the question

"You.. Have feelings for me?" Now he was also blushing a little.

You looked at him, biting your lower lip.

"Yes, I do. I like you ok? There, I said it! Are you happy now!?" You confessed, pulling your hands away and looking down.

All of the sudden Jean placed an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You were now almost sitting on his lap. This caused you to face him, surpirsed. Taking advantage of this, Jean placed his other hand on your chin and leaning closer he kissed you. Your eyes widened as Jean's lips molded against your own. After a few second you melted into the kiss.

"I like you too" He whispers in your ear when you finally pulled away.

"But, what about Mikasa..?" You asked looking at him.

"She is nice, but the truth is up to now what I had for her was more of a whim than real feelings. It's like I got used to talking about her" He sighed and continued "But I really like you... I never got the guts to tell you because I never thought you could feel the same way... And I didn't want to risk our friendship. I was sure you would reject me" He said with a shy smile. "Would you give me a chance?" He asked.

This time, you cupped his cheeks in your hands and slowly closed the gap between you two, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I'm guessing that's a "yes"?" He smirked

"That's a "yes"" You smile as you rest your head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me


End file.
